1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computer devices with a multi-touch display, and more specifically relates to a method and apparatus for supporting multiple users to coordinate actions on a large multi-touch display with multi-touch, multi-user gestures (MMG).
2. Background Art
Computer systems employ a variety of input devices. Touch screens or touch displays are very common and used in a large variety of applications and systems. Touch screens have evolved to use many different types of input detection and now support multi-touch. Multi-touch means the touch sensing surface of a display or touch screen can recognize and track two or more points of contact or points of input. Multi-touch displays are now available in very large sizes such that multiple users can easily work on the touch display at the same time. However, there is currently no way to coordinate the actions of multiple users on a touch display to accomplish a desired task. With multiple users using the display, the multi-touch display needs a way to coordinate multi-touch input from the multiple users. As used herein, the term multi-touch display may include a virtual touch display where there is no physical touch. Such virtual touch displays may use camera images or other means to detect a touch input.